Betrayal And Love
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: A girl seeks to repair her friendship with her pokemon, a newly evolved blaziken she sent back home when he was still a torchic. lemon, camtains PKMN x HUMAN do not like or are underaged do not read!


Kay im gotta try summin new, pokemon speech will be displayed "[like this]" so your just gonna have to use your imagination and pretend that the pokemon in question is repeating its name. Enjoy!~

Betrayal And Love-

A grin crossed Ivy's face as she skipped through the foresst. She was 15 and her mother had finally permited her to get her first pokemon and start her adventure throughout Hoenn. Being the fiery type of girl she was she had chosen Torchic as her starter and had named him Spark. She continued to skip through the forrest when she tripped over something and fell to the ground with a thud. "Watch where you going, you clumsy bitch!" she heared a voice yell at her. She looked up to see a girl her age towering above her, glaring menicingly. She had short, bleach blond sholder length hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a skirt that was so short it seemed more like a belt to Ivy and a tank top that was obviously supposed to show off your breasts but in this starngers case she had none.

"Umm excuse me?" Ivy said, giving the girl a look back.

"You heared me, or are you deaf as well as blind?" She growled as Ivy got to her feet.

"Whats your problem? It was an accident!" Ivy exclamied, "And whats your name anyhow?"

"My names Gail and i have no problem, its you who has the problem!" Gail said

"Mines Ivy, now if you'll excuse me i need to train befor i beat the gym" Ivy stated, begining to walk off.

"Well the why not battle me? Surely you can't be as bad as you dress" Gail scoffed.

"Oh its on! Go Spark!" Ivy yelled sending out the small chick. Gail justed smirked as she sent out her pokemon, a Mudkip. Immediately, the battle was one but it ended as soon as Mudkip used watergun. Ivy dropped to her knee's and cradled the small, tired bird in her arms.

"Oh look. The battles over already, wonder why? Oh well, see you round" Gail laughed walking off. she looked over her shoulder befor she left and gave Ivy a 'we'll meet again' smirk. Ivy bared her teeth and rushed towards the pokemon center, protecting Spark from any thurther harm. The nurse greeted her with a smile and quickly healed him so in no time, Ivy was back to her travels.

-1 week later-

Since her encounter with Gail, Ivy had trainded as hard as she could with Spark and her new pokemon, a Mightyena, a Linoone, a Pelipper, a Vulpix (who was gifted to her by her friend), a Breloom and of corse Spark, who after a lot of training was still a low level and had not evolved yet. She was walking through a large patch of overgrown grass when somthing latched onto her foot. she looked down to see a purple Wurple wrapping itself around her ankel. _"Hey, aren't these supposed to be a reddish colour? Unless...its SHINY!" _She thought her heart pumping. She reached down and picked the small critter up. "Hello there, hows about joining me on my journey?" Ivy asked smiling. The bug happily nodded and Ivy wasted no time in whipping out a pokeball from her bag and concealing her inside it. "Oh man now i have to many pokemon!" Ivy thought aloud, "guess i'll leave one at home with mum...".

She put the Wurples pokeball in her bag and swapped it for her Pelippers, who flew her back to her house. Ivy threw the door open and walked over to her mum, who was busy preparing dinner for herself. "Mum, do you think you could look after one of my pokemon? im only aloud to have six acompany me"

"Sure hun, which one are you leaving here?" Her mother smiled, not bothered by the fact that her daughter, who was independent of herself and her pokemon now, was leaving one for her to look after.

Ivy paused for a moment. _"Oh no, who should i leave? Can't leave Mightyena, word is Gail has a ralts and he could totally beat ralts ass, Can't leave Linoone, i need her to cut down tress and swim me across the sea, ooh i can't leave anyone! Except maybe Spark... he is the weakest after all.." _She sighed, reaching into her bag and handing a pokeball to her mum. "His name is Spark, take good care of him" And with that she left

-1 year later-

Guilt was eating away at Ivy as she reached the double doors of the pokemon league. She couldn't believe that in the time space of a year she had made it this far as a trainer, but she also couldn't believe she had made it this far without Spark, who she had ditched so she could have a shiny on her team who was actually a bad fighter. "No i can't do this without him, he was my starter and i just... abandoned him" Ivy said aloud. She had to see him, she had to get him back on her team, she had to apologise to him. Before she knew what she was doing, she was riding peliper back to home. Once again she threw open the doors, and was looking for her mum. "Oh hello Ivy, i thought you were at the pokemon league" her mother said, appearing from the living room.

"Oh hey mum, i just came back for Spark, i miss the little guy" She smiled.

"He's upstairs in your room, im sure he'd appreciate a visit. I was just about to go out and i'll be gone a couple of days, but theres plenty of food in the fridge if you get hunger and if you decide to leave lock up and leave the key under the mat" Her mother said, leaving the house.

Ivy sprinted upstairs, leaving her bag on the floor at the foot of the stairs. She was so excited to see Spark again, hopefully he wouldn't be too mad at her. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she approached her bedroom door. She slowly turned the door handle and peered inside to see Spark sitting on her bed with his back to her, but to her surprise he wasn't a torchic anymore, he was a Blaziken. Ivy entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Spark? Is that you?" she said. Spark quicky looked round to see his beautiful curvy trainer grinning at him.

She rushed over to him and threw her arms around him, but he pushed her off. She gave him a hurt, confused look. "Whats up Spark? Are you mad at me because i left?" She asked. He nodded, looking away from her. "Im really sorry about that, i was just excited about having a shiny on the team, and you were the weakest...but i was stupid and wrong and im sorry, please forgive me" She begged. Spark didn't respond, insted he just got up and moved to the other side of the room. Feeling as though she couldn't do anything to change his mind, Ivy slumped downstairs and raided the fridge before camping out on the sofa. After watching hours of awful reality TV shows, Ivy pulled out her night dress from her bag and walked up to her room.

"Uhh Spark? Would it be ok if i sleep in my room tonight?" Ivy asked upon entering her room. Spark, who was sitting on the bed again, justed looked at her and nodded. "If you like you could stay in here with me, i don't mind" She smiled. He said nothing, which Ivy took as an 'ok'. "Well then im just gonna get changed then" Ivy said, beginning to take her top up. Spark couldn't help but watch as she also removed her skirt, revealing her lovely curves. She giggled when she saw him staring at her. She figured that he was just a pokemon, and he wasn't a pedo like other boys she had met. "Umm Spark, could you help me unhook my bra? i can't seem to do it" Ivy blushed, fiddling to unhook it. Spark nodded slowly and made his way over to her and began undoing her bra.

"Spark, theres nothing i would like more that to be friends with you, i barely got to know you when we just started out and im sorry about that, but Spark, you must understand that a year ago i was just excited at starting my journey and at the same time blind" Explained Ivy as her bra dropped to the ground. Two large claw like hands gripped Ivy breasts from behind, making her gasp. She was about to ask Spark what he was doing when he began massaging them, moans escaping her. He gentily played with her nipples as she moaned more, becoming wet. She was getting used to this new found affection when all to soon he stopped. She frowned. He picked her up and carryed her over to the bed and sat down, sitting her on his lap. Putting her hands on his shoulder for support, Ivy leaned back as Spark sucked her nipple, her wetness increasing.

"Oh Spark, that feels so good~" Ivy smiled. She rested a hand on the back of his head a stroked his fur, getting a few moans out of him. He stopped again, making Ivy huff in disapointment. Spark reached a hand down and ripped her panties off. He then spread his legs wide, his huge erection inbetween them. Before Spark had time to slam into her, Ivy got off. His smile dropped until the girl took his member into her mouch, giving it long, forceful sucks. She ran her hands up the part of his member she couldn't fit in her mouth, while the large bird pokemon leaned back, drooling slightly. Ivy's sucks sped up, making Spark's manhood twitch in excitement. Either Ivy was very good at this or Spark was very sensitive because before long Spark released a wave of his hot sticky seed down Ivy's throat, some spilling onto the floor, some running down her chin.

She repositioned herself on her hands and knees, then she looked over her shoulder to give Spark a suductive look. It worked because soon he was on his knees, slamming his member deep into her tight cunt. "Im so sorry Spark i'll never leave you again-AHHH!" She moaned as he pounded away at her, "Faster! Show me whose boss!". Spark did just that. His thrusts rapidly increased in speed and strength, his trainer becoming out of breath from it. Moving his hand from its position on Ivy's hip, Spark was grasping and squeezing her left breast. With a few final pumps Spark's seed was blasted into Ivy, warming her up. As soon as Spark removed his manhood, Ivy feel to the ground in exhaustion, panting heavily before falling into a deep sleep.

Spark smiled at his trainer, who he now loved more than ever. He picked up her sleeping body and carried her over to the bed. He lay her down under the covers and snuggled up next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Then he too fell asleep.

-8 months later-

"Urrr i tell ya Spark, i can't wait till i get this thing outta me, these past months have been painful!" Ivy complained to her partner Spark, "Ya know, i didn't think to much about being a mother at first but now that i have you i feel alot better". Spark smiled, taking her into his arms and hugging her.

"[I love you]" spark whispered in her ear.

"I love you too"

**END **

_**Finally got this one finished! hope you all enjoyed! No flames plz and if u dont hav anything nice to say, dont bother sayin' a word. i know there are gramme/spelling errors but oh just a story! :) **_

_**~FiddlerOnYourRoofGal **_


End file.
